Eyes Wide Open
by Smile-always
Summary: NEW Chapter 17 UP! Trish Stratus has everything she could ever need. But can she still have the love of her life if the man who broke her heart a year ago returns to RAW?
1. Reliving the Past

_**Okay everyone! I have another story for ya! I have been meaning to write this one for a couple weeks. I just now decided to acually do it. So I hope you like this one! **_

**Eyes Wide Open**

**Trish Stratus has everything she could ever need. But can she still love her boyfriend if the man who broke her heart a year ago returns to RAW?**

**Chapter 1**

_There she was again, alone in the hotel room. She had enough of this, always alone while her boyfriend was out doing God knows what with God knows who. This had to stop. Sooner than later. It was 2:35 in the morning and she was laying in the more than comfortable bed waiting for him to walk through that door. When he did, he was very quiet doing so._

_"Where have you been?" Trish asked sitting up in the bed._

_"Jesus Trish you scared me. I thought you were sleeping. Anyway, I was out with the guys as usual." Randy said nonchalantly as he was taking off his shirt._

_"Randy, we need to talk. Now."_

_"Trish, baby, can't this wait until the morning?" Randy asked as he walked up to her and began to kiss her collarbone up to her neck. The alcohol evident in his breath._

_"That's the goddamn point Randy, it IS the morning!" Trish said as she pushed Randy off her._

_"What's with you lately?"_

_"God Randy, don't you get. You are the problem. You come back to the hotel room at 2:30? And leave me here alone?"_

_"Trish, this is my last night with the guys before I go over to Smackdown. I wanted one last fun night with them."_

_"Babe, what about me? Huh? And I wasn't just talking about tonight, you have done this way to many times."_

_"Done what?"_

_"Come back in the early morning, drunk most of the time."_

_"Jesus, what do you want? You want me to stay with you all the time? Is that what you want?"_

_"No Randy I want out." Trish spoke in a soft voice._

_"Out? Like done with this relationship?"_

_"When are you giong to relise there was no relationship anymore? It disolved a long time ago."_

_"Trish what are you on?"_

_"Nothing for once."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Randy, I have been pretending to act like I really care aobut this relationship for too long. It's pretty obvious you don't care, so why should I?" _

_"Fuck Trish, why are being a bitch. I do to care about us!" Randy's voice started to raise._

_"Like hell you do!" Trish raised her voice. "If you really cared about us, you wouldn't get drunk with the guys and fuck any girl in your sight! You'd stay here with me."_

_"I don't fuck any girl in my sight!" Randy started to get defensive._

_"Let's be real here. How many sluts have you fucked since this relationship started? 10? 15? More than that? It must be because you're not answering me."_

_That did it for Randy. The next thing Trish knew, she was up against the room wall. With Randy inches from her face. She could start to feel the pain in her arms where he was holding her._

_"Trish, I have had with you and you acusing me of doing shit like that. You want out? Huh?" All Trish could do was slightly nod._

_"Fine. You're out. I'm done with this shit called a relationship with you." With that, he picked Trish up by the arms and tossed her back on the bed. He picked up his shirt and shoes and walked out the door. All Trish thought was it's over as she lightly held her now bruising arms and cry._

Trish sat up, breathing short, little pants, and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 8:33 A.M. All the moving and breathing woke John up.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked as he sat up to get level with Trish.

"Nothing, just a bad dream. Again."

"The Orton one" John asked quietly. Trish nodded.

"Trish, look, I don't know what's going through your mind, but I want you to know I would never do what Orton did to you. Okay? Never. I love you way too much to even think of doing that." John said reasuring Trish as she felt the tears start.

"Don't make me cry this early John." Trish said laughing lightly.

John leaned over to Trish and kissed her passionately. Trish wasn't going to hold back either. She let his hand roam over her body as she rolled over so she was straddling him. Their hands caressing each other's bodies lightly. John switched positions so he was on top of her. They would every once in a while laugh at each other as they kissed each other's mouths. Suddenly Trish's cell phone rang.

"Leave it." John told Trish between kisses. It rang again.

"Sorry babe." She said as she pushed John off her. "It could be important."

"You've got to be kidding me. Answering a phone over making out with your guy?"

"Oh stop it." Trish said walking over to her purse where the phone was. "You'll get yours" Trish said giving John a little wink as she answered the phone.

After Trish hung up, she walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

"Who was it?" John asked Trish from the kitchen.

"Oh it was Ashley."

"And she wanted.."

"She wants me to go shopping with her to find some clothes for tonight's show. She wants to meet me there in an hour. Is that okay?"

"Oh yea sure. I was planning on going to the gym with Matt anyway."

"Well better get ready." Trish took her shower and got dressed. She sat down at the table to eat breakfast with John before leaving. After they were done eating, they both went their separate ways, but agreed to meet each other back at the room in a few hours.

Trish met up with Ashley at the mall. They walked to a store they both liked. Trish tried on a lot of clothes as did Ashley. They bought all the clothes they wanted. Before they knew it, two hours had passed. They both thought it would be nice to sit down at the water fountian in the middle of the mall to relax for a while before leaving.

"Ohh Trish, I had the most amazing dream last night. It was about Matt." Ashley said with a exaggerated sigh. "What about you?"

"Me? Umm, well I had one about Randy." Trish looked down at the ground before looking to Ashley.

"Oh Trish?"

"Mmm?"

"What happened between you and Randy? If you don't mind, I mean."

"Well, ya see, we were first friends. Then he asked me out and I like was in heaven. I had liked him for the longest time. We were so in love with each other for about the first couple months."

"Then?"

"Then we just weren't. He would always go out with Hunter, Dave, Ric, Mark, you know 'the guys'. He would leave around 9 or 10 at night and not come back until 2 or 3 in the morning, drunk of course. We fought way to much. It was like after the first two months or so things just took a 180 degrees turn for the worst." Trish paused for a minute to regain composure. "And then one night, I just had too much of it. I needed out. He came home. I told him what I wanted, he flipped out, pushed me against a wall, ended it, and threw me on the bed and left. That's the last time I saw him."

"What do you mean the last time?"

"That night was his last night on Raw before he went to Smackdown."

"Ohh I see"

"Yeah. Well now you know the real story."

"Trish, you have to get over Randy. You have an incredible boyfriend now. John is great. He's nice, caring, not to mention hot." Both had to laugh at that. "But seriously Trish, Randy was no good for you. He didn't appreciate you the way he should have. You are much better off with John, who acually cares for you and loves you. He's not just your guy so he can screw you every night."

"Yeah you're right." Trish looked at her watch.

"Well, we should get going, only a few hours till Raw!" Trish said excited. Her becoming a face on Raw was the best. It was so good to finally hear the fans cheer her again.

"See ya tonight, Trish"

"You too Ashley!"

When Trish got back to the hotel, her hands were loaded with bags of clothes. She knew she shouldn't have bought that many clothes but oh well she thought. As soon as she entered the lobby, she dropped one of the bags.

"Crap" She said quietly so nobody would hear her. She bent down to pick it up, but another hand beat her to it. She looked up at who this mystery person was. She looked in astonishment as she brought herself back to her feet.

"Randy." That was all she could say.

"Hey Trish." Randy said with his signature smile.

_**There's the first chapter for ya! So do you like it so far? Any kind of review would be great! Hopefully the next chapter will be up over the weekend!**_


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

_**Okay- here is the next chapter in the story. I hope you all like it. Sorry if this chapter is so short, but the next will hopefully be a little longer. Sorry for the spelling in this also:)**_

_**I forgot to put this in the last chapter- I DON'T OWN ANYBODY IN THIS STORY- nobody.**_

Chapter 2- The Calm before the Storm

"Randy, um, what are you doing here?" Asked a very curious Trish. She knew that Smackdown was in another state so she was baffled by Randy being there.

"Well Trish, this may come to a surprise to you, but there was a little change in the rosters and now I'm back on Raw. Isn't that great?"

Trish was shocked. She did not want Randy back on Raw with John on Raw now. "Uhh... yeah that's absolutly great. So when are you making your big return?"

"Tonight."

"Oh wow, I didn't think you could just come back right away. I mean do you even have a storyline?"

"Well, we'll see." That's all Randy said, with a smile, of course. "So how have you been?"

"I have been good, thanks. You?" Trish started to get uncomfortable. She could feel the tension in the air.

"Great. I couldn't have been better now that I'm back on Raw. So I have heard you and Cena are a couple?"

_God_, Trish thought, _Just what I need to be talking about with an ex- my new guy. _"Yeah, we are." Was all she could say. "Are you, uh, seeing anyone?"

"Nope. I have gone out on a single date since you and I." Randy and Trish both looked down at their feet after that statement.

"Well," Trish said, after a few moments of extremly uncomfortable silence. "I should get going. I have a match to get ready for and all that stuff, you know."

"Oh yeah. I really should get going too. Well see ya tonight."

"Yeah."

After Randy had walked off, all Trish could do was take a deep breath and let it all out slowly. Trish headed toward the elevator and waited for it to arrive on her floor. Once it opened, she slowly stepped into it and leaned her head against the wall as she watched the numbers blink at the top. The elevator stopped and Trish stepped out along with all her bags and walked to her room. She slid the card through the slot and opened the door to find John sitting on the couch playing Raw vs Smackdown on the playstation. She dropped the bags to the floor. She took off her shoes and walked to John.

"Hey baby." John said without taking his eyes off the tv. "How was shopping?"

"Oh the shopping was great. I found a bunch of new clothes that I think you'll like."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Trish climbed onto the couch and sat down. She laid her head into John's lap and watched him play for a while. All the time she was laying there, she was debating on wether she should tell John about her little encounter with Randy in the lobby. She decided it was for the best to tell him now before he sees him at Raw tonight.

"So uh... I ran into Randy in the lobby before I came back." Trish closed her eyes in antisapation of what he was going to say.

"What?" John imediently paused the game and sat up, causing Trish's head to slide down before she brought her head up to look at John't face.

"Yeah, I talked to him for a few minutes. He's back on Raw."

"What do you mean he's back on Raw?"

"There was this switch in the rosters and now he's back."

"Is this going to be a problem for you? Because if it is, I can talk to Vince about it. I'm sure he'll listen and possibly do something about it."

"No no no. Babe you don't have to do that. I'll be fine if I just mind my own business. And plus, I have you to be around now." Trish smiled at John. "Well I think I should get ready. Remember, we said we'd meet Ashley and Matt in an hour." _(Okay, I know that Matt's on Smackdown now, but in this, he's still on Raw.)_

"Yeah we should get ready."

Trish and John both got ready to head off to the arena. When they got there, they were met by Ashley and Matt, who were making out against the wall in the back.

"Get a room, you guys." John said as he and Trish snuck up behind them.

"God, you guys scared me!" Ashley said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Okay, now that you guys are here, let's go."

As they were walking into the arena, making jokes and having fun, Ashley looked ahead of them then stopped, which the others took note of.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Trish asked, concerned.

"Look." Ashley's head nodded forward to what she had been looking at. It was Randy, walking their way, with a smile.

Trish took a deep breath and thought to herself, _Here we go...again._ This would be the first time that Randy and John would come face to face with Trish in the middle of all of it. _Just be normal and it will all be fine._ Trish thought to herself as Randy walked up to them and stopped just inches from Trish's tiny frame.

_**Remember to Review! Please!**_


	3. The Fights

_**HEY! Thanks for all the great reviews you all have given this story Im really glad you like it. **_

_**here is the third chapter- I don't own anybody in this story, and i don't own Dairy Queen either!**_

**Chapter 3- The Fights**

"Hey guys, whats up?" Randy looked at all the others then looked down into Trish's eyes. "Trish, hi." Randy said with a sesuctive voice, which John heard and he immediently stepped between the two former lovers.

"Randy, nice to see you back on Raw. Now why don't you leave." John said, not wanting this to get out of control, but hey, when a guy is all over your girl, what are you really gonna do? Let him get all over her? Hell no, you're gonna stop him, right?

"Woah, Cena, chill, I was just saying hello to my fellow Raw co-workers. Do you have a problem?" Randy stepped back, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Hell yeah I do. You are my fucking problem." John stepped closer to Randy.

"Baby, lets just go." Trish stepped in front of John. The tension was so thick, Trish knew that if she didn't do something, this would turn into an all out fight.

"Okay, lets go." John said looking at Trish before looking at Randy again. "I swear if you try anything, I will beat you down. I swear to God."

"Yeah I bet." Randy said to John as the group was walking away toward the cars.

"Oh and hey Trish," Randy said, as she stopped at the sound of his voice saying her name. "If John becomes to much of a pussy for you, you know who to come to right?" Randy looked right into Trish eyes and smiled greatly. It was that one comment that put John over the edge. He walked straight up to Randy and gave him a punch right to the face.

"JOHN!" Trish screamed loudly enough for John to take noticed. He turn around to see a horrified Trish.

"Ohh baby, I'm so sorry you had to see that. It's just... he pissed me off, you know?" He walked over to Trish and put his strong arms around her as she put her arms around him.

"So... can we leave now?" Ashley asked softly.

"Yeah, lets leave." Matt agreed with his girlfriend. This was way to much drama for him since he came back to Raw.

They all gathered into their cars and drove to a local Dairy Queen to get some food before they had to meet back at the arena in time for Raw. After they all got their food, they sat outside on one of the tables to talk and eat. After what seemed like an eternety of silence, Trish finally spoke.

"You guys, I'm really sorry about that. You know the whole Randy thing."

"Trish we understand." Matt spoke up for Ashley, who was at the time stuffing her mouth with ice cream. All Ashley did was nod and smile at Trish.

"Thanks. You know I really don't know what to do now that Randy's back."

"You could just go to Vince." Ashley said, mouth still full of ice cream.

"No I can't do that. I can't let him win like that."

"What? What do you mean win? Is that what this is about?" John asked confused at Trish's reasoning.

"Well Yeah I mean, seriously, do you think he was just going to ignore the fact that he's now on a show with both of us, as a couple now? If I have to go to Vince or even Linda about this, he knows that he has won. You know like he's gotten to us that badly."

"Well if that's what you think he's up to then go ahead."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean John?"

"Nothing it's just that your thinking is a little far fetched don't you think? I mean come on, do you really think he's playing a little game with you. So he could break us up or something?"

"Whatever." Trish was annoyed by John as she looked at her watch, she noticed the time. "Oh wow, we should get going."

As they all left, Trish and Ashley went in one car because Trish didn't want to be around John at that moment. So John and Matt rode together. Both cars were silent as they arrived back at Raw. They were all met by the general manager of Raw, Eric Bicshoff.

"Hello everyone. Nice night huh?" Eric said as he walked toward the group.

"Yeah it is. What do you want?" Trish never really got along with him so she was curious about why he was all of a sudden so nice to her.

"Well, I have been informed, as you all know, that Randy Orton is now back on Raw."

"Yeah we know all right." John said as he looked over to Trish, who gave him a look as if she was mentally saying 'not the fuck now' to him.

"Yes well earlier Randy aproached me and told me that you and him had a little confrontation today and that you physically hit him? Is that correct Mr. Cena?"

"Yeah."

"Simply put. Well to solve this issue between the two of you, Mr. Orton has requested a match against you tonight if you are up for it."

"Hell yes I am up for it." Trish looked at John with a stunned look. She could not believe this was happening now.

"Well then. The match is set for tonight on Raw. It will be John Cena vs Randy Orton. One on one. Later gentlemen. Ladies." Eric walked back inside, satisfied with how that went.

"Are you insane?" Trish asked John before she lightly hit him on the head.

"This is my way of settling things. So don't worry sweetheart, I will be fine. I'm gonna kick his sorry ass."

_**Okay there you go chapter 3. Hope you all liked it. Please Review and if you have any ideas for the future of this story- feel free to put them in your review as well!**_


	4. The Match & The Aftermath

_**Okay - sorry for the wait for this chapter. Ive been kinda busy latly with school. I hope you like this chapter!**_

**I don't own anyone in this story!**

**Chapter 4 The match & the aftermath**

"John, are you sure you want to do this? I mean Randy's no rookie. He's a tough guy." Ashley asked concerned.

"Listen, I'm cool. I know I can beat him if he doesn't try anything smart with me, that is."

"Baby, look, just be careful. You know Randy was in Evolution. He knows all the tricks of the trade in the ring." Trish was very concerned knowing Randy and his capabilities in matches.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah well man, good luck out there." Matt finally spoke as he sat down on a couch. Ashley sat down beside him.

"Thanks. Well I better get goin', my match is next. You guys watching?"

"Yeah of course," Trish said walking up to John, "Just watch out, okay?" Trish stood on her tiptoes to give John a little kiss.

As John walked out of the room, Trish sighed as she plopped down on the chair next to Matt and Ashley. The match started with an explosive cheer for John and a not so explosive cheer for Randy, who just ignored them, like he didn't really care about the fans. They both looked at each other with hatred in their eyes. They locked up and the match was away. They both switched the upperhand a lot. One minute John was in control, beating on Randy, and the next Randy was hurting John. Trish, Matt and Ashley were all watching in the locker room, in suspence as to what will happen.

"Come on John, come on." Trish whispered as she watched Randy pounding on John.

"It'll be alright, Trish, it's not like he's going to die." Ashley said to Trish.

"You never know." Trish said quietly so the two wouldn't hear.

Randy hit John and tossed him out of the ring. But as soon as Randy jumped out of the ring to get John, John stood up and rammed Randy into the post on the outside of the ring to regain the contol. As the match went on, both men were getting tired. John ended up wininng the match with a big F-U to Randy. John held his arms up in victory as the crowd and Trish, Matt and Ashley cheered. But John wasn't done. He got out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair and tossed it into the ring.

"Oh no. I've got to go out there now." Trish said as she hurried out of the room to go to the ring. Trish climbed into the ring just as John held up the chair to hit an unsuspecting Randy. She grabbed the chair from his hands and threw it across the ring. Trish and John argued in the middle of the ring for a few minutes. John finally got tired of talking to her, so he gently picked her up and put her in the corner of the ring. As John turned around, he got smacked in the head by the same chair he brought into the ring by Randy, who must have gotten his strength back to get the chair. All Trish could do was watch Randy hit John once more. When Randy was finished with John, he looked at Trish just as she looked him right in his eyes. Trish slowly got out of the ring and walked back up the ramp into the back, leaving John laying on his back in pain.

When John finally got his strength back, he walked back to his locker room, wanting to talk to Trish about what happened. All he found when he entered was an empty room with a letter on a table. He sat down in the chair and picked up the letter.

_John_

_I'm so sorry about what happened_

_tonight. Matt & Ashley went back to _

_the hotel after your match. I left a little while_

_ago. We can talk this over when you get_

_back. I can explain!_

_Love you always,_

_Trish_

John packed the rest of his things and left for the hotel. When he opened the door, he found Trish laying on the couch watching tv. He dropped his things on the floor by the bedroom before confronting Trish about what happened.

"Trish," John started but Trish interupted him.

"Baby I can understand that you're mad, but please let me expain myself." Trish stood up and walked to John.

"Go ahead. I just have one question for you- why?"

"Well, I was thinking during your match about how everything went down earlier, and I just didn't want you to hurt him, not now at least."

"What the fuck? That doesn't even make sence to me. You didn't want me to hurt him because..."

"Look you may not understand because you don't know him like I do!"

"What's that have to do with hurting him?"

"It's just something I have a feeling about. I can't let you hurt him."

"Trish, you are making no fucking sence at all!" John shouted.

"You don't understand! That's WHY!" Trish shouted back at him. She knew John wouldn't understand just because he didn't have a relationship with Randy. Trish calmed down a bit before she spoke again.

"Look, I think we just both need some time off from each other to chill. You know what I'm saying?"

"Finally I understand something that comes out of your mouth tonight. Yeah, so do you want the room?"

"No I can stay at one of the girls' for the night. Can we talk about this tomarrow morning when we both have calmed down?" Trish asked as she put her shoes on.

"Yeah, in the morning." John said coldly, turing the channel on the tv.

"Bye." Trish said as she walked out the door, noticing John not saying anything to her. Trish was walking down the hall, thinking about what she needed to do. She needed to talk to someone about this. She walked up to Matt and Ashley's room. She was going to knock when she heard moaning and then decided the wouldn't be a great idea to talk to her now, so she kept walking. She walked to the only person she knew she could talk to. She knocked on the door. Trish took in a deep breath as the door opened.

"Trish, what are you doing here?" Asked the familiar voice.

"Randy, I need someone to talk to. Are you alone?" Trish asked as a tear fell from her eye.

_**I hope to have the next chapter up Friday- until then...**_

_**Please Review !**_

_**Again, any ideas for this story are welcomed!**_


	5. No One Can Know

_**Hey everyone! Thanks soo much for the AWESOME reviews. I really appriciate that:) **_

_**Here's chapter 5! BIG thanks to my friend Ali for helping me with this chapter!**_

_**I probably won't be able to upate until the weekend because of school and everything so until then...**_

_**I don't own anyone in this story- DUH! lol**_

**WARNING- This chapter contains sexual content!**

**Chapter 5- No One Can Know**

"Uhh, yeah sure you can come right in." Randy said with a very curious look on his face. "So, Trish, what did you want to talk about?"

"John and I got into a fight. A big fight." Trish told Randy as she walked into the room.

"About?"

"Tonight at Raw." She simply said.

"Oh." The room was quiet for a few minutes. Neither of them knowing what to say to each other as the silence continued. Finally Randy got enough nerve to ask Trish what he had been wondering for a while.

"Why did you do what you did tonight. I mean you could have just let him hit me."

"I just... well, I... I just didn't want you to get hurt over nothing." Trish finally said.

Randy laughed, "Trish, if I didn't want to get hurt over nothing, I wouldn't have entered the WWE in the first place."

"Yeah, I guess so. What I meant was that I didn't want John to hit you just because of me. After the show, I left and when John came to our room, we got into a huge fight. We both ended up agreeing it would be best if we took the night away from each other for the night to cool off." Trish lowered her head and looked at her feet, not wanting to lock eyes with Randy.

"Oh, I see. So why did you come here to talk? Couldn't you have gone to Ashley or Lilian, or even Maria to talk about this?"

"I don't know why I came here." Trish said, not raising her head. "I guess I just had a feeling it would be best to go to you for some reason." Trish raised her head to look straight into his eyes.

"You wanna sit down?"

"Yeah sure." Trish and Randy both sat down on the couch next to each other. "Wow, you're really starting to life the rich life huh?" Trish asked jokenly as she sat on the very comfortable couch.

"Yeah right."

"So, um, I really don't know how to say this but, um, there really is a reason why I didn't let John hurt you tonight."

"Really, that reason is.."

"Now before I tell you, I have been thinking about this for a while now. And being here with you, I can finally confirm what I have been thinking about."

"Which is?"

"I still love you, I guess." Trish said staring right into Randy's piercing blue eyes.

"You know Trish, that night, I was an asshole. I was drunk and I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess just being out with Hunter, Ric, and Dave really changed me from a fairly decent guy to an asshole. I reliesed that after I moved over to Smackdown. I didn't have you to talk to and to wake up next to in the morning. I found out the hard way that I took you for granted as my girlfriend. I really am sorry, Trish. And I guess I still love you too."

He gently touched her chin and leaned in. His lips touched hers gently and he slid his hands to her waist and she wrapped her around his neck. There tongues met in a heated dance and he felt the kiss all the ways to his toes as did Trish.

They pulled apart breathlessly and he said, "God, I want you."

She smiled seductively and whispered, "How bad?" He started to answer when she slowly started to pull off her shirt, revealing two perfectly tanned breasts. His breath caught and he slid the skirt she was wearing completely off.

Trish layed on the couch before him in only her bra and panties. He made a quick motion and gently lifted her up and took her to his bed and layed her down, never losing eye contact with her. She smiled and her fingers reached for the buttons on his shirt. He couldn't stop looking at her perfect body.

"Oh dear god" he mumbled as her hands reached toward the bulge in his pants. He was feeling shock waves through his bodyas she removed his shirt. His lips crashed on hers again and she nibbled on his bottom lip slightly and he moaned in pleasure.

She moved her lips to his neck and he seriously thought he had ended up in heaven. She reached his pants and her hands undid his belt and slid his pants to the floor. She reached for his boxers and slid them down his legs as he undid her bra and sild off her panties. He settled in between her legs.

He said as he kissed her deeply. Her hands snaked up his back and her fingers gently stroked over the muscles in his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he could feel her trying to position herself to take him in.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." he whispered and his lips trailed to her breasts. Her nipples were taut and he gently rubbed a nub between his fingers. She smiled as his tongue gently circled it. He squeezed her breasts in his hands and said, "God they are so perfect"

She moaned as he sucked gently on each breast. He slid down her stomach until he was resting between her thighs. He leaned close just so his lips were almost touching her hot spot. She shivered as his breath blew across it. His tongue gently sank into her moist center and he smiled to himself as her fingers laced into his hair and she moaned and writhed underneath him. He licked and sucked until she was practically screaming his name and she said, "Randy, I want you inside of me!"

He moved quickly back up her body and stared into her beautiful eyes and she started to say something as he sank into her with his rock hard shaft. "Oh my god" she screamed.  
He liked how her hips met with his and she raked her fingers down his back causing him to laugh slightly. He moaned when he felt her tighten and he whispered, "God you feel great."

He started pumping harder and her breaths picked up and the sexy moans she made started to send him over the edge. He felt her body start to tremble and knew he almost had her. He was surprised when she quickly flipped him over without him pulling out. He laid on his back stunned a bit and she smiled and started moving her hips in a slightly circular rhythm and he moaned, "Damn, that's fucking great."

She started to giggle as he said that and then she slammed down completely on top of him and he squeezed her breasts and she knew that this was it. He smiled as the expression of total euphoria crossed her face. He sat up so he was holding her and she looked into his eyes as he came.

It was the sexiest look she had ever seen. They both slowed down to catch their breaths and he leaned in and tenderly kissed her. His fingers gently trailed down her back and she rested her forehead on his. "Damn:" she whispered.

Trish and Randy layed in bed for a while. The two were both happy with each other. Niether of them talked to each other. Trish turned her head towards the clock and sat up as she noticed the time. It was 12:35 in the morning.

"I should really get going now." Trish said as she wrapped a sheet around her and wondered to the living room where her clothes were.

"Really?" Randy asked as he slid his boxers back on and walked to Trish.

"Yeah I really do." Trish put her skirt back on, along with her shirt. She tied her shoes and walked to the door. "Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"If anyone, anyone asks where I have been, just say I was out for a walk before heading over to Lilian's, where I am staying for the night. Okay?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks for everything." She walked out of the room and was going to Lilian's but then turned back around to find Randy staring at her.

"Randy, no one can know about this whole thing, okay." Trish said as she turned back around and continued to walk to Lilian's without even hearing Randy's responce.

_**There it is!**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews and please keep them coming!**_


	6. The Truth Revealed?

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! School.. what can I say?**_

**_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! _**

**_Anyway... sorry- this chapter is kinda boring- it kinda ties into the next chapter though AND sorry this chapter is so short- the next will be longer! I promise!_**

_**I DISOWN! **_

**Chapter 6- The Truth Revealed?**

The next morning, Trish woke up to find herself laying in Lilian's bed in her friend's hotel room. She walked to the kitchen to find Lilian sitting on the couch watching a rerun of Jerry Springer and eating grapes.

"Hey Lil." A weary Trish said.

"Oh hey girl. I thought you'd never wake up."

"Yeah well I was tired."

"Apparently." Lilian looked back at Trish. "It's noon."

"Oh." Trish walked over and sat down beside Lillian.

"So Trish, what happened last night with you and John?"

"Oh we got into a fight over what happened on Raw with Randy."

"Really? I thought so."

"Yeah. It was bad." Trish popped a few grapes in her mouth andate them."He asked me why and I didn't knowwhy exactly the reason I did it was, so I justmade one up. It turned out to be a really bad decision to just make it up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well,It ended by us agreeing it would be best if we spent the night away from each other." Trish grabbed a bunch of grapes from her friend's bowl full.

"So that was it?"

"Well, after the fight, I left him for the night and went for a walk around the park before coming here." Trish told Lillian, not mentioning anything about Randy, on purpose.

"Oh.But it was cold outside last night."

"Yeah, but it felt good."

"Huh?"

"It felt good being out in the cold for a while. It cleared my head, which is what I needed after Raw."

A few hours later, Trish decided to walk back over to her room she shared with John. She walked over and slid her card through the slot. She walked in to find everything neat and clean. She walked over to the kitchen to see a letter on the tabletop.

_trish-_

_just went out with the guys for a quick _

_workout be back in a couple hours_

_love ya!_

_john_

Trish picked up the letter and threw it away in the garbage. She wanted to take a shower. Hell, she _needed _to take a shower.Sheneeded to get all of the memories from last night with Randy off of her skin and mind for that. She walked to the bathroom and started the water. She lazilyundressed herself and stepped in, as the steam rolled out of the shower. Trish let the steaming hot water run over her for a minute before she scrubbed all over herself with a very soapy washcloth. She made sure to scrub every inch of her body. She felt so dirty about last night but she couldn't help but smile when she thought of how good it felt to feel Randy inside of her again. Sure, Trish knewit was wrong, but she liked it.

Trish finally turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried herself off and put on some clean clothes. When she stepped through the doorway, she saw John in the kitchen, making himself a sandwhich. She panicked for a moment because she didn't know what to say. She took a deep breath and walked toward him.

"Hey John." Trish said as she headed for the refridgerator to get a drink.

"Hey babe. How are you doing now?"

"Good, you?"

"Good." John took a bite of his food. "So can we talk about last night?"

"I think that would be a good idea." Trish sat down on a chair, sitting across from John, who was standing on the other side of the tabletop.

"Look, Trish, I'm sorry. I was an asshole to you. I guess I just overreacted."

"No, John. Don't apologise for this.I should be the one who's sorry. I had a pretty fucked up excuse. I honestly don't know the reason" Trish looked down, not wanting to make eye contact, knowing she had just lied to John. In all reality, she knew loud and clear what or who is the reason. Randy.

"Okay, how about we are both sorry? Deal?"

"Deal." Both were quiet for a few minutes, which drove Trish insane. She had no clue what John was thinking.

"So," Trish finally started to say, "What did you do after I left."

"Nothing really. What about you?"

"I just went to Lillian's."

"Oh." John took another bite of his sandwhich.

"Well, before that I went for a walk around the park."

There was a long silence as both of them ate and drank. Niether of them knowing what else to say. Trish kept noticing John was making all these faces like he was thinking.

"Trish?" John finally asked.

"Mmm?"

"Where were you really last night after you left here?" John asked, looking Trish right in her eyes.

_**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	7. All Is Safe

_**Okay the wait is over for now! Here is the next chapter! In case you haven't noticed- I changed the rating on the story from T to M. I think it's more appropriate now in the story. **_

_**Thanks for the reveiws eveyone! Special Thanks to Ali again for helping me out on this chapter!**_

_**I don't own anyone or anything in the story!**_

**WARNING: This chapter contains STRONG sexual content!**

**Chapter 7- All Is Safe**

"What do you mean John?" Trish asked.

"Well, you couldn't have possibly been walking around the park because I was."

"Well, what I, um, meant was I was walking around the park as in I walked to the park and then I walked back to the hotel after. I didn't even walk in the park." Trish stammered, making it all up as she went.

"Oh, I get it now." John said after he thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I am sure glad we understand it all now, huh?" Trish asked John with a fake happy tone in her voice.

"Yeah."

"So we forgive each other now?" Trish asked, not knowing what John would say, but hoping it would be something good. Trish didn't want to ruin her amazing relationship with John, not now.

"Hell yes, woman. You are forgiven if I am."

Trish smiled at John. "Good, so what do you want to do now?"

After they were both done eating, Trish and John talked about Raw and all the business things they have to do. After all, they were both champions and they did have a pay-per-view coming up. The phone rang and Trish chatted with Ashley for a while, then when she hung up the phone, she walked over to John, who was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch.

"Find anything good?" Trish asked as she sat down by John.

"Hell, no."

"Can I see the remote?"

"Sure. Just don't make me watch a girly chick flick."

Trish laughed, "Deal." Trish flipped through the channels and found that her favorite show was on.

"Oh, 7th Heaven is on!" Trish squealed.

"Huh? What the fuck is 7th Heaven?"

"It's a show."

"No shit. What's it about?"

"This family who's dad is a minister and the kids get in all different trouble, but they all seem to figure it all out by the end of the show."

"Oh." John looked at Trish. "How can that be?"

"Huh?"

"They have a problem and they seem to get it all sorted out by the end of the episode. That just doesn't seem like real life, ya know? It's like you can't just solve a problem in such a short time like that."

"Well," Trish scooted closer to John, "Sometimes it is just that easy, but other times, it's not. I think it just depends on the problem."

Trish and John watched the rest of the episode. "I love that one. It always makes me think everything can be perfect, you know?"

"Yeah that was a pretty good show, but I still don't think everything is always that easy. And I don't think any family cna be that perfect."

"Why not?" Asked Trish, who got up from the couch to get something to drink again.

"Well, it just is that." John said as he got up and walked over to Trish. "Not every family can be so perfect that all of their problems can be solved in an hour long show, even if their dad is a minister. It just doesn't happen like that." John looked at Trish.

"Well maybe it can be if you try." Trish looked at John right in his eyes. "So do you want to try?"

"Only if you do."

"John?"

"Yeah?" he said his face getting closer to hers.

"Kiss me."

In one swift motion, he whipped off his hat and had her up against the wall, forcing his tongue between her lips. Trish's hands reached up into his hair, deepening their kiss by tilting her head so that she could taste more of his mouth. She arched her body up towards him, wanting to feel him up against her. Before she could feel just how aroused that small kissed had made him, he stepped back, looked into her eyes and saw fire. He knew this was going to be one hell of a day. She reached out to pull him closer to her, but he snagged both of her hands in his and pinned them to the wall behind her head.

He leaned down to kiss her again, but not releasing her hands. She squirmed and tried to reach her body up to his but couldn't. He realized that this was a girl who was always in control and being restrained like that was not only pissing her off, but also turning her on. He shifted so he now had both of her wrists in one of his hands. As he slowly slid his free hand down her arm, he pressed his body up against hers. When she gasped as his hard manhood rubbed up her already aroused clit through the fabric of her pants, he put his hand behind her, pulling her closer to him and said up against her mouth "Just wait until you feel how good it is without these clothes on."

His free hand finally reached her breast and he felt her shiver under his touch. Trish couldn't stand it any longer.

He let go of her wrist and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his back and carried her into the living room, where they just were. She wiggled her bottom up against him and laid kisses up his neck. "I want you, John," she whispered in his ear. "I want you to fuck my brains out."

He groaned and she nipped at his earlobe. Something about hearing those words come out of her mouth turned him on even more. Keeping her legs wrapped around him, he lowered them onto the couch so she was straddling his lap. Trish cupped his face in her hands as she kissed him and rose up off him. She broke away from his mouth and whipped her shirt off her body. He pulled her back down against his lap and ran his fingers through her long flowing blonde hair as he slipped his mouth over her jaw line, down her neck, making her gasp when he nipped at her collarbone. John slowly planted kisses down until he reached the swell of her breast, rising above the black lace bra she was wearing. She arched her body into him as she dug her fingers into his hair. She moaned as he took on lace-covered nipple into his mouth then worked his way over to the other. She pressed her fingers into his scalp, urging him on, her body bucking up against him as he tugged the cups of her bra away with his teeth. He groaned and gripped her hips tighter. His voice was hoarse as he spoke. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Oh my god!" was all she managed as his mouth closed over one bare nipple. She swore she could feel his grin up against her breast. He leaned his head back and looked up into her eyes, glazed over with lust. Before he could make another move, Trishpulled John up off the couch and over towards a bare wall. She pulled his shirt up over his head and planted kisses on his smooth, sculpted chest. Now it was her turn to pin him there. As she was flicking his collarbone with her tongue, she undid his belt, button and zipper, and began to slide his pants down over his hips, taking his boxers with them.

He backed her up into a nearby chair and knelt down in between her legs. _God, she looks so beautiful_, he thought as he looked into those eyes of hers, her hair spilling over her shoulders. He knelt up and pulled her towards him, kissing her hard and brushing her hair away from her breasts. He ran his hands down her slender torso and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her pants. She arched her hips up as he slid them of her body. He sat there and just looked at her. Silver jewelry sparkling, her bra still pushed to the side, her breasts still exposed. Her lacy black v-string thong sat low on her hips. He'd be content sitting there looking at her for the rest of the night.

He stood up, the look in her eyes as she admired his body bringing a smirk to his face, and pulled her up off the chair, stepping back to admire her slender body. _She looks like she could be posing in Playboy with her skin flushed like that and her lips still puffy from kissing me_, was what was running through his head as he looked up at her. "Damn, Trish," he said letting out his breath, "you are absolutely amazing!" He took her hand and pulled her across the hotel room.

He opened the door to his bedroom and laid her down on the king size bed. Trish sat up on her elbows and John planted warm, moist kisses down her thigh to her ankle then started at the other ankle up to the top of the other thigh. He laid down on top of her. Her mouth tasted like heaven to him. Her body arched writhed beneath his, urging him to remove her panties so she could feel him inside of her.

"John, please," she moaned into his mouth unable to form a complete sentence. John wasn't going to give into her that easily. He rolled off her and ran his hand down her body and up her thigh, his fingers lingering right next to the spot where she so wanted to be touched.

"Please, what?" he teased propping his head up on his hand, looking down at her as she rolled her body to face him. He let his fingers brush past the front of he panties, smirking even more as he felt how wet she was through the lacy fabric. She sucked in her breath and her back lifted off the bed. John used that moment to unhook the front clasp of her bra and slide the lacy fabric off her arms.

Trish tried to roll her body and swing her leg over his so that she could feel him up against her again, but he was too strong for her. "Where do you think you're going?" he said as he moved her back into a laying position.

"John, I- I just- John- I just want you to-" She couldn't get the words out as he pulled her panties down over her hips and tossed them aside.

He moved back up, locking her gaze with her beautiful eyes. "What, Trish? Is this what you want?"

She gasped as he slid first then two fingers up inside of her wet womanhood. Her hips arched up into his hand and he used his thumb to stroke her clit. He inserted another finger and within seconds her body bucked up against his hand and he felt her insides contract.

For once, she was at a loss for words. All she knew was that she was aching to have him. All of him. But her purse was downstairs and she was trying to find the right words to broach the condom issue with him. But he was one step ahead of her. He'd reached over into his nightstand and was tearing the wrapper off a condom, sliding it on before she even had to say anything.

She caught him by surprise by straddling him and not hesitating to lower herself onto him. He moaned and grabbed her hips as soon as he was buried inside of her.

She slowly rocked back and forth on him, not knowing whether it was him or her moaning anymore. He pulled her down to him and kissed her deeper than she'd ever been kissed before. She pulled back from his lips looking into his eyes as she moved on him, arching her back and circling her hips side to side and up and down as she rode him. All he could so was close his eyes and enjoy the sheer pleasure of her on top of him. When he opened them, Trish's eyes were closed and she was biting on her lower lip, her body moving faster on his. He thrust up to met her movements and her whimper let him know that she was going to climax. He gripped her hips and thrust up one more time, making her come just seconds before he did.

Both of them out of breath, he pulled her against his chest and kissed her again. She sighed as she pulled back from the kiss and moved off him in one swift movement. She glanced over at the clock sitting in his bedside table. "Is that clock right?" she asked. "There is no way it is already 9:00 at night."

"Yeah. Wow, that was some good make up sex there."

"Just good?"

"No it was the best. It always is with you." John pulled Trish closer to him as she set her head on his chest. He bent his head down to kiss the top of her head. The two layed in the bed for a while, just listening to the peaceful silence surrounding them. Trish then closed her eyes and thought to herself, _Everything is good..for now at least._

**_Again BIG thanks to my friend Ali for writing the sex scene because I suck at that kind of writing. The next chapter should be up Saturday or Sunday! I promise it will have some Trish/Randy interaction again!_**


	8. The Kisses, The Questions

_**I don't own anyone or anything!**_

**Chapter 8- The Kisses, The Questions.**

"Oh okay that's fine babe." Trish said on her phone as she drove into the parking lot. "Okay, I will see you later and maybe I will get to do more than just see you tonight,huh?" Trish laughed at John'sresponce over the phone. "Bye John, I love you too." Trish sighed and put her phone in her purse.

A week had gone by since all the happenings with John. Trish couldn't have been more happy. Everything was great between her and John. They have gone out almost every night and just have fun with each other. She was really falling for him. In fact, whenever she was with John, is seems to her that thoughts of Randy don't even cross her mind.

Trish got out of her car and started to walk through the halls of the arena where Raw was taking place that night when she ran into one of Smackdown's divas, Christy Hemme.

"Hey Christy! What are you doing here tonight?" Trish asked the red-headed diva.

"Oh hey Trish! I'm am here because I get to be the special guest referee in your match tonight against Torrie. Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah. Maybe I can see you use some of those moves you've been learning. You know Torrie is gonna have something up her sleeve." Trish grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler they were standing next to and took a gulp.

Christy laughed. "Yeah, I just might have to kick some ass. So how are things with you and John?"

"Oh just amazing. Everything is great between us. I'm really happy. What about you? You dating anyone?"

"Me? God no." Christy gave Trish an expression that made both girls laugh instantly. "Okay, okay. How are you doing?"

"Huh?" Trish asked her friend, confused.

"How are you now that Mr. Legend Killer himself, Randy Orton is back on Raw now?"

"Oh that. Um, I don't know, ya know? I guess I'll have to wait and see. I haven't really talked to him that much since he came back." Trish knew she had more than talked to Randy, but she did not want that to get out. Christy mentioning Randy made her smile, more than when Christy mentioning John. Trish had to try so hard to cover up her happiness about Randy. Just talking about Randy made her want him so bad.

"How's John feel about it"

"Okay, I guess. He hasn't really said that much about it."

"So the next few weeks should be interesting?"

"I guess you could say that, yeah." Trish took another drink of her water.

"Well, Trish, I better get going."

"Yeah I will see you later then" Trish watched Christy walk off before she started to walk the other way to her locker room. As she was walking, she had this feeling like someone was watching her or even following her. She thought is was all in her mind, so she blew it off and kept walking. As soon as she got to her room, she opened the door. Before she could walk in, someone grabbed her from behind and started to kiss her neck. The mysterious man lead Trish into the room and closed the door behind them before turning her around to kiss her lips.

"Randy! What the hell are you doing!" Trish asked, shocked as she pushed Randy away.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone could have seen that!"

"Don't worry, I made sure that no one could see that."

"Are you sure?"

Yes, of course. Now, where were we?" Randy asked Trish, giving her that imfamous grin of his.

Trish looked down at the ground for a moment to think then looked back up at Randy. She had wanted this for a reason unknown to her. For some reason, whenever she was around Randy, she felt the need to kiss him, is was just natural for her. "Oh, what the hell." She finally said.

Trish pulled Randy to her as she attacked his lips. She let his hands roam her body as she gave out a little moan as he slid his hands up her shirt. She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself up onto him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Randy slid his hand up Trish's sides and pulled her shrit over her head to reveal a pink lace bra. He looked into Trish's eyes and smiled as she smiled at him. Randy walked over to a wall, Trish still attached to his waist, for better support. He held her up as he lightly pushed her against the wall. Randy lowered his head and began to gently kiss her neck as he stepped in a little closer to Trish. Trish tilted her head back as she let out another moan.

"Randy." Trish whispered softly in his ear as she could feel his manhood against her, which made her tingle inside. She used her hands to unbutton is shirt. The two momentarly stopped kissing so Trish could undo the last of the buttons. Randy's hands slid through her flowing blonde hair as he let his tounge roam her mouth. Both of them were breathing heavily. They stayed like that for a moment before Randy's hands slid down and unhooked the latch on her bra. The heavy breathing turned into short pants as they both kept tasting each other's mouths.

Trish was reminded of someone important as she pushed Randy away and put her bra back on. "Randy, we-"

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Asked a concerned Randy.

"We just can't keep doing this." Trish grabbed his shirt and handed it to him.

"Why?" He asked as he took his shirt away from Trish.

"Because I have a boyfriend!" Trish raised her voice when she got to the last part of the sentence.

"If you really have _him_, you wouldn't have come to _me_ a week ago." Randy told her.

"Look that night, we got into a fight over you and I was lonely and I needed someone to talk to. You were the only person I could think of to talk to that would understand." Trish lowered her voice to a normal tone. "And as we were talking, I simply got caught up in the moment." Trish told Randy as she put her shirt on.

"So did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said you loved me?" Randy looked Trish straight into her eyes.

Trish paused for a moment. "Do I love you?" She asked the question again.

"That's my question to you."

"Yes, I mean no." Trish let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know. I mean, I love John, but I, I just don't know. Everything between us is just so fucked up. I'm just so confused about us." Trish lowered her head, not wanting to look at Randy after what she had just said.

"I am too, I guess." Trish looked up at him as he walked to her. "Yes, Trish, this is all fucked up, but hopefully we can sort it out soon so we know our feelings for sure."

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I should be going now, bye Trish." Randy kissed the top of her head as he opened the door.

"Bye." That was all Trish could say. She didn't know what the hell just happened. Now she was all confused. Trish kept going over everything in her mind. _Do I really love Randy? What_ _about John? How am I going to get through all of this? What do I do next? Who do I choose, John or Randy? _Trish sat down and rubbed her head. She truely didn't know what to do. Sure, she loved John, but she also loved Randy. Trish sat there and began to cry as she got more and more frustrated about her feelings.

_**Thanks a lot for the awesome reviews you all give this story and keep them coming! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up- hopefully by Friday or Saturday.**_


	9. The NotSoPerfect Match

_**Hey! I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I don't own anyone in the story. So here is the next chapter...finally. Sorry if it is so short. The next one will be longer, I hope.**_

**Chapter 9**-** The not-so-perfect match**

There was a knock on her door. As Trish let out a sniffle as she talked. "Come In", she grabbed some more tissues. The door opened and it turned out to be Lillian.

"Hey girl. What's wrong Trish?" Asked Lillian, who sat down by her friend.

"Lil, promise not to tell a soul?"

"Pomise."

"I did something bad." Trish said quietly to her friend.

"Like what?" Lillian began to worry.

"I cheated on John." she sniffled out.

"You- what- when? I- I thought you two were good." Lillian studdered out, shocked at what her best friend had just told her.

"Yeah. Well it all started that night when Randy came back. John and I got into that fight and I went to Randy because he was the only person who I know I could talk to about this. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex and then I came over to your room." A single tear dropped down her eye as she looked at the floor.

"So you never went for a walk did you?" Trish nodded in agreement with Lillian.

"And about a half hour ago Randy and I made out but I ended it before it went to far again. I told him how I felt and he told me that hopefully sometime soon we would find out what our real feelings are." Trish let out a loud breath. "God, why do I get myself into things like this?"

"Wow." That was all Lillian could say.

"Now I don't know what to do. I mean do I tell John or not?"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I love John. He's my boy-"

"No," Lillian cut Trish off, "Randy. Do you love Randy?"

"God, not that again." Trish sighed. "I don't know. I love John but I also love Randy. After all, Randy was the first guy I was ever really serious about. What should I do?"

"I don't know for sure. I guess you just have to go with your heart."

"What if my heart's wrong though? I can't just take things like that back you know."

"Trish, your heart's never wrong. Trust it."

Trish huffed out a loud breath. "Easier said than done."

"Look, just think about it, who do you love? And I don't mean love, love. I mean who would you die for? Who would you give up every single thing you own just for them?" Lillian looked at the clock and stood up. "I've got to go. You think hard bout that, okay?"

Trish nodded as Lillian left. There she was, sitting in her lockerroom, with yet another decision to make. And not an easy, either. All she could do now was sit and think. Hard. This was too much for Trish. She did not want to choose between Randy and John. Sure, she's with John now, but Randy. Just the thought of him made Trish smile. God, did she love him or what? Trish laid down on the couch and took a short nap. All the while still thinking about what she should do.

An hour later, she woke up, crying. This was so hard for her. She felt as though the whole world was going to hell if she make the wrong decision. She loved drama, but this was way to much, even for her. She had finally made her decision, wether it was right or wrong. She was going to trust her heart. She was going to talk to John and then talk to Randy. _(A/N Aww, come on- you didn't think I was going to give it all away right then did you?)_

She cleared her eyes and got ready for her match, which was up next. She put on her wrestling gear and headed to the entrance. She did not want to have this match. _ Thank God this is non-title._ Trish thought to herself. With as much as she has on her mind now, the lst thing she needed was to protect her championship. She was only a few steps from the entrance when she saw him.

"Hey sweetheart." John said as he gave Trish a kiss.

"Hey what are you doing?" Trish asked, uncomfortably.

"Well, I am just here to wish my girl good luck tonight." John gave Trish a smile as she tried her damnnest to give a genuine smile to him, but couldn't, which John noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, John, look, we have to talk."

"About?"

"Um, I have a match right now, so I'll talk to you later." Trish said as she hurried out to the ring. She was ready for Torrie and everyone with her. This was her moment to shine right now. It didn't matter what was going on behind the camera, when she stepped in front of all those fans, she was the 'it' girl. She waited in the ring with Christy by her side in a black and white stripped top. She stood there waiting for Torrie to come down.

As the match started, she was in control. Kicking Torrie, pushing her around, and even screaming at her. But then Candice and Victoria came out just as Trish was going for the pin. The two climbed in the ring and attacked Christy. Trish was fed up with them. She took Candice by her hair and pulled her to the corner, where she managed to bang Candice's head against the turnbuckle about ten times before grabbing her by her hair again and tossing her back, like it was the easiest thing in the world. Just then, Victoria pulled Trish toward her and slapped her in the face. Hard. Victoria then picked Trish up to position and landed the Widow's Peak. Just as everyone thought she was done, she walked up to Lillian and pushed her out of the way to grab a chair. Victoria hated Trish. That was a known fact to everyone. She climbed back into the ring and got ready to hit Trish as she was starting to get up.

Just then the crowd cheered, which Victoria took notice of. She turned around and saw John making his way to the ring. Just as that was happening, more cheers started to come from the opposite side of the arena. Victoria turned around, thinking Trish had gotten up and had the chair, but much to her amusment, Trish was still down on the mat. Instead, making his way through the crowd was Randy Orton. Both men chased Victoria out of the ring and came in the ring to help Trish. Both men looked at each other as they both helped Trish sit up. Trish was a bit dizzy but she was able to see what was going on. _Ohhh Boy.. here we go._ Trish said to herself as she looked at each man by her side. She had no idea what was going to happen next.

_**There it is! I hope to have the next chapter up sooner, but I don't know.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	10. The Decision Is Made

_**HEY! Well here it is! The next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! **_

_**I don't own anyone!**_

**Chapter 10- The Decision Is Made**

There she was, right in the middle of the two men she had to choose between. She looked at both men again and then looked at the crowd. They were all silent as John and Randy both helped Trish up. After she was up on her feet, the two men looked in each other's eyes. John pushed Randy away from Trish.

"Yo, man, stay away. This is my girl now, not yours." John said to a shocked Randy.

"Chill, chill. Can't I just help her?" Randy said as he stepped closer to his ex-girlfriend as John pushed him away again, this time only harder and with more force. All the while, Trish just standing there watching, in disbelief.

"Dude, stop getting all defencive. She is my ex, you know. So I really don't want to see her with some thug like you. She deserves better." Randy said as he looked over at Trish.

"Oh like you? Fuck man, you are the one who hurt her in the first place. Some man you are, hurtn a woman." John said harshly, which made Randy turn his attention back to John.

Randy then stepped towards John and gave him a little push. That set John off and the two men started fighting each other like little boys fighting over a GI Joe. The crowd loved it. But there was one person who didn't. Trish started to try and separate them, but that was useless seeing how they are way stronger than her. So she did the next idea that popped in her head.

"STOP IT!" Trish screamed at the top of her lungs, which was extremely loud. That caught both John and Randy's attention and stopped them from fighting more. She was totally disgusted with them. Both men stood up and walked to Trish, only to get pushed away by the women's champion. Trish got out of the ring and grabbed her championship and walked to the back, ignoring the cheers, boos, and the men standing in the ring confused.

Trish walked to the back, obviously pissed off at John and Randy.

"Trish, baby, wait up." John shouted to her back as he tried to catch up to her.

"Why should I?" Trish shouted back at John, still walking.

"Because." He simply said back to her.

Trish turned around, tears falling from her eyes. "Because why? Huh John?" Just as she said this, Randy appeared behind John. "Great." She said causing John to turn around and look at Randy.

"What the fuck do you want?" John asked Randy angrily.

"John, stop it." Trish said as she put her arm around his arm to stop him from doing anything stupid. "Look, I needed to talk to both of you anyway, so might as well do it now." Trish sighed and looked at the men who were standing in front of her.

"Both of us?" John asked his girlfriend, confused at her words.

"Yes, Both of you. Might as well get this over with." Trish said as she stood while Randy and John both sat down, away from each other. Trish thought that was probably the best thing they have done tonight.

"Get what over with? Baby, why have you been acting so werid lately?" The WWE champ asked.

"I will get to that. But first, I have some explaining to do to you John. Please don't get mad, at least until I'm done talking to you guys, okay?" John nodded which Trish hoped was the honest truth. She didn't want John to freak out before she told him what she wanted to.

"Okay, well you remember that night when Randy came back and you and I got into that fight? Well I didn't really go for that walk I told you about." Trish took in a deep breath. "Well, I needed someone to talk to and the only person I could think of who would understand was Randy. We talked for a while and we ended up having sex with each other. After that, I went to Lillian's." Trish looked at the ground, not wanting to see John's reaction.

"Go on." John said. Trish could tell in his voice he was severely pissed off, but was managing to keep it all inside.

"Well, today I told Lillian about that and how I was so confused about my feelings for both of you and she told me to listen to my heart and how it would never be wrong and all that shit. Well, I thought about it, hard. And-"

John cut Trish off. "What are you saying?"

"Let the woman talk." Randy said to John.

"Shut the fuck up before I hurt you again." John and Randy stood up and looked as if another fight was going to break out.

"John! Randy! Stop the fighting! God, I swear." Trish put her hand over her face and sighed."Look this has been way to much for me to handle. I have to make this decision, wether you think it is right or wrong. This is what me heart is telling me to do."

"Go ahead." Randy told Trish as he sat back down, John kept standing.

"Okay. John- I love you. You have been such a blessing to me. You make me feel good when I'm around you. Even though I haven't known you for as long, I still feel like we are best friends, okay? Randy- Look, I know we haven't had the best relationship by a long shot and that could be worked out. That night when we broke up, I-"

Trish sniffled and a tear dropped from her eye, which she quickly brushed away. "I was so fucked up. I cheated on you. That I can admit and still be strong about it. It was a stupid choice and if I could go back, I would never have done that. I'm honestly sorry."

She looked up to see both men's heads dropped and they were looking at the ground. Randy looked up to see she was still staring at him. "I know you are." Randy said, genuinly to Trish. John's head came up and looked at Trish. She could see the hurt in his eyes, she looked away. She didn't want to see either of them hurt by this.

"Look, I hope you both understand that I did not want this to happen like it did. And I hope you guys understand that my choice is from the heart, not from the head. I feel like this is all my fault and if I never make the right choice in anything I do, at least I can say I tried tonight." Trish stepped away from both guys. "You understand?"

"Yeah, I can see that you put yourself in this situation and now you have to trust your heart to get out. But I just want to say one thing, I don't know if I can ever forgive you for any of this." John told Trish in a serious voice.

"Fair enough. Randy, you have something to say?"

"Nope."

Trish raised her eyebrow. _Damn Randy_, she thought to herself, _always has to be so cocky. _"Okay here it goes." Trish let out a loud sigh and looked up. She had to maintain her composer through this. There was no way she was going to let herself cry. Not now at least. "John-" Trish stopped. She thought back to all the fun moments they had together. She wanted to laugh, but kept it in. She looked up to the ceiling and then continued. "John, I have to pick- my _heart,_" Trish bit down on her lip, "picks Randy." After she said that, the tears started flowing. She looked at John, who was upset, but still just nodded his head and started to walk away.

"John-" Trish began to say.

"You know what Trish? I don't know why I didn't see this whole thing coming. Well, this is it. Since you chose him, I guess you never loved me then huh? Well, I just don't care anymore. I don't want to be in your life if I'm not in your heart." John turned around and started to walk off again, but then turned around to say something else. "Oh. Trish, have a nice, fucking life with the man who, as you say, broke your heart. So, I will be on my way now."

"John!" Trish managed to raise her voice loud enough so John would hear. He turned around at face her.

"What Trish?"

"Bye." Trish said quietly. John just turned around again and walked away. She was crying and she knew in her heart that she could never take back what she had just did. She watched John walk away and as he was, he kicked over a box and threw a garbage can a the side of the building. She sniffled and looked at Randy.

"Well, here we are again, huh?" Trish asked, letting out a little laugh.

"Yeah," Randy looked at Trish. "what'd you know?" Trish let out a sharp breath and looked down. "Hey, hey. Sweetheart don't cry." Randy took his hand and tilted Trish's head up to where she could look in his eyes. He took his hand and wiped away those tears streaming down her face. "I won't ever hurt you again. I promsie my life on it." Randy told Trish as she hugged him tightly. She knew that somehow they were going to be okay now.

Trish and Randy made their way to her locker room to collect her things. As she was packing everything, there was a knock on the door.

"Um, can you get that?" Trish asked Randy, who agreed and opened the door.

"Hi Randy." Lillian said. "Trish, can I talk to you alone for just a minute?"

"Yeah sure. Randy?"

"You got it." Randy let himself out of the room. Trish loved how she didn't even have to ask him. He just knew what to do. She had always loved that about him.

"So.. I am guessing you picked Randy over John?"

"No. I didn't." Trish said to her friend.

Lillian gave Trish a confused look. "Huh?"

"My heart chose Randy over John." Trish laughed as she put her hands over her heart.

"Make fun of it, go ahead. But seriously, that's good. So I just wanted to tell you, um, well-" Lillian had a hard time saying this because she knew Trish would not like it.

"What is it Lil?" Trish asked.

"Turns out Vince saw tonight's little event and he is pissed off at you three." Lillian told her friend.

"Uh-Oh." That was all Trish could say. She knew there was going to be some sort of punishment to this.

"He wants to see you, Randy and John tomarrow. It doesn't sound too good."

"What doesn't sound to good?" Randy asked as he stepped back in the room. "Sorry couldn't help but overhear." Randy sat down on the couch.

Lillian looked at the clock. "I should go now. See ya Trish."

"Okay bye."

"So.. what's up?" Randy asked again.

"Well, Randy, Vince saw Raw and is not very happy with us and John. So he wants to see all three of us tomarrow." Trish informed him.

"Ohh." Randy looked at Trish and immidently knew Trish was worried. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Randy pulled Trish to him and hugged her.

"I hope so, Randy." Trish said as she rested her head on his chest.

_**AWWW... so sweet. There ya go, chapter 10!**_

_**I probably won't be able to update until the weekend.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed!**_


	11. The Aftermath

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I've had some problems with my computer. Well now I am back! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews you all have been giving this story! I'm not quite sure when I can update again. So here is this...**

**I dont' own anyone!**

**The lyrics in this chapter are "Scars" by Papa Roach- they own that.**

Chapter 11- The Aftermath

Randy and Trish got into the car and headed off to the hotel where Trish and John shared a room. She had to get her stuff that she had left there. They walked up to the room. Trish knocked a few times before John answered.

"What the hell do you want?" John asked Trish coldy. He looked past her and saw Randy leaning against the wall across from his room.

"Chill John. I just have to get my stuff."

"Oh okay. Hurry." John stepped aside to let Trish past him. Trish had left John and Randy alone together. There was silence between them until John looked up and saw Randy looking back at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" John asked Randy, very coldy and meanly.

"Nothing. Absolutly nothing." Randy said. There was more silence between them until John spoke back up.

"Look man, I just want to tell you something while Trish isn't around."

"What's that?"

"Be good to her." John said in a much more friendly tone.

"I always will." Just as Randy said that, Trish appeared in the doorway with a suitcase by her side.

"Well, it's good to see you haven't killed each other while I was gone." Trish said, trying to make it a joke as she laughed. "Well, we should get going." Trish told Randy.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Randy said, looking at his watch. He noticed Trish struggling with her suitcase. "Here let me get that." He said, getting her suitcase for her. Trish just smiled slightly.

"Good-bye John." Trish said then she turned around and started to walk to the exit.

"See ya tomarrow, I guess." Randy said to John before following Trish.

Randy and Trish got into his rental car and drove off to the hotel where Randy was staying at. There was silence in the car until Trish leaned over and turned on the radio. Her favorite song was playing so she sang along.

"I tried to help you once against my own advice. I saw you going down but you never realized that you're drowning in the water." Trish sang as she was playing with a string on her coat." So I offered you my hand. Compassions in my nature, tonight is our last stand." Trish stopped singing and hummed along the rest of the song.

By the time they arrived at the hotel, Trish was worn out and tired. They walked up to his room. Randy slid the card through the slot and opened the door. He stepped aside to let Trish in first. Randy left the room to put Trish's suitcase in the bedroom. When he came back out, he saw Trish laying on the couch. He walked over to her and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Tired?" Randy asked. All Trish did was nod into the pillow. Randy got up and walked over to her. He scooped her into his arms and started walking.

"Randy," Trish said into his neck, "where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Randy slyly said. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and stood between her legs. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi." Trish childly said.

"Hi." Randy said back to her, in a equally childish way. He bent down and kissed her. Trish didn't want to do this tonight, but she couldn't help it. To her, Randy was like really good food, a food that you can't stop eating until it kills you. Trish started to lay down on the bed. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and gave it a little tug, which caused him to lay on top of her. They were both really into it when Trish started to get images in her head of earlier that night. She pushed Randy off of her and sat up. She put her legs over the side of the bed and faced the wall so he wouldn't see her face. Randy just laid there until he heard her let out a little cry. Then, he got close to her to see she was crying.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Asked a very concerned Randy. All Trish did was shake her head.

"Trish, let's not keep any more secrets okay? So what's wrong?" Randy asked again.

"It's just, this, is all way too much for me. I just can't deal with it all, you know." Trish wiped the tears off her face and looked up at Randy.

"Look, lets's just get some sleep. I'm sure it will all be better in the morning." Randy suggusted to her. She nodded and got under the covers. Randy soon followed her actions and they both soon went to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Randy woke up to see that he was alone in bed. He heard the shower run and figured Trish was in there. He turned to see the clock.

"7:35 in the freaking morning." Randy mummbled. He turned around and saw Trish standing in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing only a white towel.

"Morning sleepyhead." Trish walked to her suitcase and grabbed some clean clothes.

"Sleepyhead? It's 7:35 in the fucking morning." Randy whined.

"Uhh, correction. It's now 7:36." Trish laughed as she walked into the bathroom again. The next time Randy saw Trish was when she came out into the kitchen brushing her hair. Randy was eating breakfast.

"Why are you dressed up like that?" Randy asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"Duh! The meeting with Vince today? Remember that?" Trish asked him, kind of annoyed with him.

"Oh yeah. When's this?"

Trish looked at the clock on the wall. "In about a half hour."

After they both got ready, they climbed into the car and headed off to the arena where they had to meet Vince and John. On the way there, Trish turned on the radio again. This time, there was a Backstreet Boys song playing, which drove Trish half insane. As soon as that song ended, she let out a sigh. The next song started to play. It was her favorite song, again.

The radio played the opening. "I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much-"

That's when Trish started to sing along. "And my scars remind me that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel. Drunk and I'm feeling down and I just wanna be alone.I'm pissed cause you came around-" Trish sang as she looked out the window, watching the scenery pass her.

"Why don't you just go home? Cause you channel all your pain. And I can't help you fix yourself. You're making me insane. All I can say is-" Trish continued to sing when Randy spoke to her.

"Why do you like this song so much?" Randy asked her

"Huh?"

"Well why do you always sing that song? Why do you like it?" Randy repeated to her.

"I don't know, really. I guess I like it cause I can kinda relate to it. It's just a good song to get your agressions out and just let it all go."

When they arrived at the arena, the song was over and a new song was playing. They both got out of the car and walked in hand in hand. Trish knew that they would have to see John and he would see them holding hands. But for the first time, she really didn't care because she knew everything was going to be alright. They walked into the room and saw John sitting a chair. They both sat down next to each other and waited for Vince. None of them made ever slight eye contact with each other. When Vince walked in, they all stood up.

"You can all sit down now." Vince said sternly. They all followed his orders and sat down.

"Now, lets get down to business. So, I am assuming you all know I did see last night's show? And you all, I am assuming, know that I am quite unpleased with what went down?" Vince asked the three of them. "Now, do any of you want to exaplain?" They all shook their heads. "Okay, well then, I will make this short as possible for you all." Vince went and sat down across from them.

"As you know, last night you not only interfered in a match, but you also interfered in a storyline. I don't think you all know the impact that you all had last night. Now, not only do I have to clear up all of the internet rumors going around, but I also have to think of a new storyline. I have thought about it and I came up with this- Randy Orton verus John Cena. The twist is it will be over Trish Stratus. And I also came up with a ending- it will be a 'Till Death Do Us Part' match, which will take place in a month or so. That is all for now, good bye." Vince got up from his chair and left the room.

John soon pulled the earphones out and turned off his Ipod. He got up and walked out of the room, not looking at either of them. Trish was sitting there, not knowing what to think. She panicked and ran out of the room. Randy was caught off gaurd and soon followed her.

"Trish! Wait up!" Randy said, trying to follow her. Trish stopped and put her hands over her face. "Trish, are you alright?"

"Fuck! Why do I always get myself into these messes?" Trish screamed, then cried.

Randy didn't know what to do to make her feel better. "Trish, it's gonna be alright. I promise. I will not let you down, not again." Randy pulled Trish into his arms and hugged her tightly. Trish gave in and hugged him back.

"I sure hope so." Trish said, quietly so Randy wouldn't hear. "I really hope so."

**Please Review!**


	12. When Everything Goes Silent

**Hey! Here I am again! Wow..only two reviews last chapter! Okay- I have to do this, I would like at least 5 reviews for chapters- sorry to be so upfront about it, but it just makes it so much easier to write these chapters when I know people want to read them. SO.. here's chapter 12 and sorry for the little cliff hanger at the end! I know you love them so much:)**

**Chapter 12** When Everything Goes Silent

_Two weeks later_

Trish's life off camera had been great. Her and Randy couldn't have been more in love. Trish's life on camera was a different story. A very different story. The storyline between her, Randy and John made her cringe everytime she had to do a promo about it. She hated it. Every night after shows, she would cry her eyes out about it. She felt so worn out because she could not get enough sleep. Everytime she was sleeping peacefully, she would have a dream about the storyline. Trish knew right when she heard about this, it was going to be bad, but she never figured it would get as bad as it was. The promos between Randy and John were "great" according to on-lookers and fans, but what they didn't know was that every hateful and mean thing they said about each other were unscripted and from the heart. People were loving it. Everyone but the three it involved.

Trish was walking through the halls of the arena where Raw was taking place that night. She was sick and tired of having to "choose" between Randy and John in the storyline. She honestly did not want to do this anymore. The diva went to her locker room and grabbed her script for tonight and read it over. She had to have a match against Victoria for the Women's Championship. John would come out and distract Victoria so she could pin her to retain. Then he would get into the ring and celabrate with her. Then Randy would come out and the guys would get into a fight, which would lead to the "Till Death Do Us Part" match at Surivor Series.

"Great." Trish said with a deep sigh. "Just what I need, more fighting." Trish threw the script down on the ground and leaned back against the wall. She covered her face with her hands and slid down the wall. She just sat there, thinking of what she was going to do if John won that match. She would have to be his. _Thank God it would only have to be on camera_, Trish thought to herself. Randy would still be all hers off camera. But then she started to think what kind of problems that would cause between her and her boyfriend.

There was a knock on the door. Trish didn't even bother to speak. She just wanted to be alone.

"Baby? What's wrong?" It turns out the person knocking was Randy. That made her feel a little more better, knowing it was Randy and he would never hurt her. He kneeled down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing Randy. I just don't, uh, don't want to do this anymore." She looked up at Randy with sad eyes.

"You don't want to do what anymore?"

"This storyline. I hate it."

"I hate it too babe. It'll all be over soon. Come on, let's go see Ashley and Matt." Randy said as he stood up waiting for Trish to stand up also. She sighed and put her hands on the floor for support as she stood up. When she stood up, she instantly felt dizzy. Trish would've fallen over if it hadn't been for Randy, who held her in his ams.

"Trish, are you alright?" Randy asked in a very concerned tone.

"I'm fine. Just got up to fast, that's all. I'll be better in a few seconds. Just let me stand up and walk around." Trish walked to get a bottle of water and smiled at Randy.

"See? All better."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked her, still concerned.

"Positive."

"Well, let's go then." Randy and Trish walked out to find Matt and Ashley. When they found them in a hall way, they found the two sitting on some equitment boxes, heavily into each other, making out, hands in hair, practically groping each other, the whole works. Trish and Randy looked at each other and smiled, walking right past them.

"Okay, so what's next Mr. Daily Planner?" Trish asked, laughing quietly.

"Uhh, I am not so sure. What do you want to do Mrs. I Just Roll By The Seat of My Pants?" Randy had a hint of suduction in his voice.

"I just want to rest."

"Huh?" Randy stopped and looked at Trish oddly.

"I'm just kidding! I want to do this." Trish said suductfully as she pushed Randy against the wall. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Randy passionatly. He let out a deep moan, which made Trish smile. His hands went right for her waist and made their way up her shirt. Her hands made their way the front of his shirt, sliding along his muscles. Randy picked Trish and put her legs around his waist. He turned around and pushed Trish up against the wall. He put one of his hands on the wall and the other was in Trish's hair. They were both breathing deep and moaning every once in a while. They were suddenly interupted.

"What the hell is this place now? World Hookup Entertainment?" The man said loudly. Trish and Randy turned around to see the man was none other than Hunter.

"Sorry Hunter." Trish said, straighting out her hair.

"Jesus. First thing I see when I walk in here is Ashley and Hardy then you two. If I knew it was always like this before the show, I'd bring Steph here." Hunter gave out a loud laugh and looked at the couple. He noticed Trish looking a little out of it.

"Hey Trish, you feeling okay? You are looking a little pale." When Hunter said that, Randy looked at his girlfriend with concern, along with Hunter.

"Guys, I am just fine." Reasured Trish, but deep down inside, she was feeling like shit. "Well, I have to go now, my match is the first of the night." Trish walked off without even saying anything to Randy.

"Ran, is she okay?" Hunter asked the younger wrestler.

"Man, I don't know. Earlier she felt a little dizzy when she stood up, but she said it was just because she stood up to fast. She has been acting a little weird lately, you know."

"Yeah I've noticed, especially in the promos she has been doing. I kinda feel sorry for her. She is too good to have to put up with this shit. I don't think I could do anything to help either. This is all out of Steph's control." Hunter looked up at Randy.

"Yeah, I know. Well, see you around man." Randy started to walk away.

"Hey Randy," Hunter shouted, making Randy turn around to look at him, "You watch her."

"Of course I will" Randy walked to his locker room and sat down in a chair and got ready for Trish's match.

Victoria's entrance was first. The crowd could tell this was going to be a good match by the look on her face. The climbed into the ring and waited for Trish. When Trish's music came on the speakers, the fans went wild. She came out and held the championship belt high in the air. Right when she got in the ring, Victoria was all over her. Getting in every cheap shot she could get. She did anything to get Trish weaker, but it didn't happen. Trish pushed Victoria away and kicked her right in the stomache. She regained her composure and took control of the match. The upper hand went back and forth between the two girls for a while. Then Trish threw Victoria out of the ring.

Trish instantly felt the dizziness and lightheadedness overcome her. She could feel the bright lights fade away as she gently fell on the mat. The crowd grew silent as they didn't know what next to exspect. Trish just laid there for a second before the paramedics come running out to her side. The fans were silent as ever, now knowing this was completely unexpected. Then Randy, John, Hunter, and Steph came running out to the ring and Victoria climbed back into the ring.They didn't know what to think of the situation. All of them watched as the paramedics tried to get Trish back into conscience again.

"Trish? Trish, can you hear me?" One of the paramedics asked her, lightly moving her hand.

"She's still breathing, always a good sign that she is still with us." Another one had a tiny light said and then he tried to look into Trish's eyes.

"We have to take her to the hospital now!" One of the meds said to everyone else. The rest of the paramedics hepled put Trish on a stretcher. The entire arema was absolutly silent as they carried her out to the ambulence. Steph, Hunter, Randy, John and Victoria followed, all worried. They put Trish in the ambulence.

"One of you came ride with her to the hospital." One of the other paramedics said. They all looked at each other, back and forth.

"I'll go." Steph volenteered. She climbed into the ambulence and the doors shut as it drove off, leaving her boyfriend, exboyfriend, an on camera enemy and a man who has always helped her in tough spots behind. None of them knowing what to do next.

**Please Review:) Remember I would like at least 5 reviews for all chapters from now on. It just makes it so much easier to write knowing people acually like the story and want me to continue. **

**Thanks a bunch!**


	13. Everything But Major Problems

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait to update- Christmas seems like a week-long holiday, doesn't it? **

**Chapter 13**

As Steph rode alongside Trish in the ambulance, everyone else hopped into some cars and headed toward the hospital. John and Hunter rode together while Randy and Victoria followed them.

"I sure hope she's okay." Victoria said as she wiped away some of the tears that slid down her face.

"Me too. I just can't believe what happened. I hope nothing is wrong with her." Randy replied, keeping his eyes on the road as he kept driving.

"Yeah, I have never expirenced that in my life. You know, someone just going down like that in the middle of a match."

"Man, I just can't believe this shit happened." John said to Hunter as he drove. "I wonder what's up with her."

"Me too man. I saw her a few minutes before the match with Randy, and she did not look to good. She was pale and all that."

"She was with Randy?" John asked.

"Yeah, I found them making out backstage. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other." Hunter said, not really thinking who he was talking to until moments after he said everything. Then he wanted to smack himself.

"They were making out? Mm shocker." John muttered sarcastically, looking at the road as he drove.

All four of them arrived at the hospital. They all walked in silent. When they got in the waiting room, they found Stephanie sitting in a chair, waiting.

"Hey guys." She said very softly to all of them.

"Baby, how's she doing?" Hunter asked, sitting beside her.

"I don't really know. While we were in the ambulence on the way here, she gained conscience again. She was just out of it, not knowing what happened or anything."

"Did she say anything?" Randy asked, stepping infront of John, who didn't really appreciate it.

"Well, when she first looked around, all she said was 'where's Randy?'" Stephanie said, looking at Randy, who had his head down.

"Did she say anything else?" John asked, this time stepping in front of Randy. All Randy did was give out a little huff and stepped aside.

"No. That was it. The EMT guy said they were going to do some tests on her."

"Are you all here for Miss Trish Stratus?" A doctor asked, walking toward them.

"Yes." They all said simutaniously.

"Are you all family?"

"Well, I'm her boyfriend and everyone else are really good friends with her." Randy said immediently.

"Okay well I'm Dr. Mark Jacobson. I ran some tests on her and we are waiting for the results."

"Is she okay though?" Randy asked, getting impatient with the doctor.

"Yes, in fact she is up right now and you can all go and see her, but I would prefer only two at a time so she doesn't get overwhelmed."

They all looked at each other. "Well, I'm going first." Randy told everyone.

"I'll go with him." Victoria and Randy followed the doctor to her room. They entered to see Trish laying on the bed, looking out the window at a bird that was sitting on a branch.

"Trish?" Randy asked quietly, trying not to startle her.

"Randy." Trish said, looking at him with a weak smile. "Vicki, what's up?"

"How are you doing, girl?" Victoria and Randy walked over to her.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Trish asked playfully, trying to make it a joke, but the two just looked down. "Guys, it was suppose to be a joke. It's okay." Trish cleared her throat. "What happened to me?"

"Well, uh-" Randy tried to explain when the rest of the others came in one at a time.

"Hey everyone." Trish said when everyone was in the room with her. "Wow, am I popular or what? All of you came here because of me?"

"Yeah, well we care about you Trish." Hunter said to her smiling.

"Well, thank you. Everyone." Just then Dr. Jacobson walked through the door.

"Well, Miss Stratus, everyone, I just got the test results back and there seems to be nothing wrong with you as far as I can tell." Just as he said this, everyone gave a sigh a relief, including Trish. "Now Trish can I ask you some questions?" Dr. Jacobson pulled out a pen and the clipboard attached to the end of Trish's hospital bed.

"Sure."

"Okay, first, can you think of anything that might have triggered this?"

"Not really."

"Okay, how long has it been since you have eaten anything?"

"I don't know, this morning?" The doctor wrote down the information that Trish was giving him.

"How much stress have you been under lately?"

"Well, um, I guess, um, some." This was such a hard topic for Trish because John and Randy were both in the room together with her.

"As far as I can tell, you simply fainted. Now there are many possibilites of why but I think it was because of stress, that sort of thing."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I suggest at least 24 hour bedrest. No working out, running, anything like that."

"Then?"

"Then I think you should get rid of whatever that is causing you all of this stress before this happens again." Trish looked at Randy and John then she thought about the storyline. She instantly knew that was what was causing her stress. But how was she going to "get rid of it"?

"Okay, well, can I go home now?" Trish asked.

"Yep, you are free to go. Remember, bedrest, 24 hours, okay?"

"Gotcha." Trish said to him as she sat up.

When Trish arrived back at the hotel room, she took off her clothes and climbed straight into bed. She just laid there. In her mind, she was going over everything all over again. The return of Randy, the fight with John, the sex with Randy, the decision, all of it. She couldn't get it out of her mind. She turned over on her side and closed her eyes.

A few hours later she was awaken by a loud crash and a muttered curse word. She slowly got up out of the bed, and walked over to where she thought the sound came from. When she turned the corner, she saw Randy on the floor, picking up pieces of glass.

"What happened?" Trish asked Randy, tiredly.

"Oh, hi baby. It's nothing. I just dropped a glass. What are you doing up? The doctor clearly said 24 hour bedrest. You really should be in bed." Randy stood up, threw away the glass, and walked over to Trish. "You need rest." He cupped her face with his hands and gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

"Okay. Just don't break anything else." Trish winked at him then turned around and walked back to bed. Randy just shook his head and smiled. Randy finished cleaning when there was a knock on the door. He walked over to answer it.

"Hello Shephanie and Vince. What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we need to talk to you." Vince said as he and his daughter stepped into the room. "About the storyline with you, Cena, and Trish."

"Oh okay. Have a seat." The three of them sat down. "What about the storyline?"

"Well, because of what happened tonight, with Trish and all, we have decided it would be best if we don't go through with the storyline. Steph told me what the doctor said and she told me she thinks the storyline is giving her all the stress. Is that how you feel also?"

A huge relief came over Randy. "Yeah."

"And along with ending the storyline, we have decided to give you, Trish and John a week off, that way we can think of new angles for you all."

"Thank you very much Vince. That means a lot."

"How is she?" Stephanie asked Randy, very concerned.

"She's doing good. I think that rest was the best thing for her. With all that has happened within the past month, she needs to just rest." Randy let out a sigh. "I think it's for the best that we don't do the storyline." He gave a smile to Vince and Stephanie.

"Well, sweetheart, I think we should go now." Vince stood up, along with Stephanie and walked to the door. "See you later, Randy." Vince said as they walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yes!" Randy said, excitedly, but quietly. He was overjoyed that they didn't have to go though that hell. He walked into the bedroom and shook Trish lightly.

"Trish sweetheart?"

Trish responded with a moan.

"I've got some great news. Vince and Steph came over and they said that they were ending the angle between us and Cena."

"Huh?" Trish sat up and stared at him in disbelief. "Why?"

"I guess Vince saw what happened was kinda a wake up call."

"Oh, can I go back to bed now? I need my sleep and rest." Trish said, mocking Randy about what he said earlier.

"Yeah, see you later." Randy began to walk out of the room.

"Randy?" Trish asked quietly.

"Mmm?"

"Stay with me. Please."

"Okay." Randy slipped into bed and Trish immediently cuddled toward Randy. They laid there for a while until Trish's cell phone rang. She turned over and grabbed it. Trish looked at the number on the screen. It was John.

**Okay, before you grab your knife and kill me for having Trish just fainting, and ending the storyline with them, I have a few suprises planned in the next few chapters. So don't worry. The next chapter should be up in a few days- I promise!**


	14. On the Way To A Friend

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter..**

**Oh Yeah... I've been kinda forgeting about this- I Do Not Own Anyone!**

**Chapter 14**

Trish was hesitant to answer her phone, not knowing what John had to say. But she knew she couldn't avoid him for long. "Hello?"

"Trish, hey, I wasn't sure if you were going to answer." John said, Trish thought he sounded at least half concerned for her.

"Uh, yeah, I was sleeping. You know the doctor told me to get some rest and all."

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just wondering if I could talk to you. I really have something to say to you."

_Ohh, boy what is it now?_, Trish thought to herself. "Umm, how about we meet tomarrow sometime. I'll call you when I can, is that okay?"

"That is great. I will talk to you tomarrow then. Bye Trish." John hung up before she could say goodbye to him.

"Who was that Trish?" Randy asked, slipping his hand across her stomach and gently pulled her to him.

"Oh, umm, a friend. I have to talk to a friend tomarrow about, um, something, I guess." By the time Trish got to the last part, she got confused. She really didn't know what John wanted to talk to her about.

"You guess?" Randy gave her that smile that she loved to hate. That smile made her want to just want to kiss him, even when they were fighting.

"Yeah, I guess." Trish said sounding sofisticated. "Come on, I have to get my rest."

The two laid back down on the bed and fell asleep quickly. The next morning, Trish woke up, feeling better then ever. She got up carefully so she wouldn't wake up her man, who was still sleeoing peacefully. Trish took a nice, hot shower. When she stepped out of the bathroom, the steam came rolling out with her. Trish put on some clean clothes and walked into the kitchen, where she relised just how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Quietly, she made breakfast. She made toast, and eggs. Along with that, she had some cereal. Trish ate it all up quickly. She was tempted to eat everything she made, but she knew she had to leave some for the "sleeping beauty" in the bedroom.

After she was done washing the dishes, she sat down on the couch and watched some tv. She ended up watching Regis & Kelly. One of the guests on the show was Hunter. She found him to be much more intertaining in person. He just seemed so boring on tv, she thought. When that was over, she flipped over the channels until she found something worth watching. That ended up being a rerun of 'Dawson's Creek.' She watched that until someone walked into the room and sat beside her.

"Hey sleepy head. Are you awake?" Trish laughed. He was such a sight to see in the morning. His hair was all messed up, going every which way.

"Yeah, what's for breakfast?" He asked very tiredly.

"I made some toast and some eggs. You can have some cereal with it. That's all I felt like making this morning. I had shows to watch."

"Oh, like, what the hell is this? 'Dawson's Creek'? You like that shit?"

"Yeah I do. It's a cute show."

"Whatever. So what are you going to do today?" Randy asked from the kitchen as he made his cereal and started to eat.

"Well, I don't know."

"What about that friend that called last night?" Randy asked though a mouth full of food.

Trish had forgotten all about the talk she was supposed to have with John. "Oh, right, yeah. I have to do talk to a friend. Thanks for reminding me. What about you?"

"I have to do some guy stuff with the guys."

"Oh, 'guy stuff with the guys'? What's that? Like talking about your guys' girlfriends while working out with your friends?" Trish couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, so? I also have to get something." Randy asked nonchalantly.

"Oh really? What's the something and who is it for?"

"It's a something and it is for a friend?"

"A friend?"

"Yeah, just like you, a friend." Randy said, mocking her. Trish laughed again.

"Just sit up there and eat. I guess I should get ready to meet with a friend."

"Why do you call your friend 'a friend'? Why don't you call your friend 'my friend' or by their name?" Randy asked just out of the blue.

"Because it's a friend of mine. Duh." Trish knew she didn't make any sence, but she just said it and walked away. She had to tell him something, anything really. Trish knew Randy would flip if he knew she was going to meet up with John, of all people. Trish got ready in a hurry. When she was done, she grabbed her phone and went into the bathroom, hoping Randy wouldn't hear who she was calling.

"Hello?" The voice asked sounding sleepy.

"John? It's me. Look, I'm ready if you want to meet me right now."

"Oh, yeah, sure. I just got up so just give me about ten minutes."

"Great. Let's meet at the park by the arena. You know the one with the big slide and swings, and-"

Trish was cut off by John. "Yeah I know where it is. I'll see you there then." They both hung up. Trish walked out of the bathroom. She walked by the door and put on her shoes and a jacket.

"Well, babe, I've got to go and see a friend. I'll be back in about an hour." Trish walked out the doorway. She knew there was no going back. She had just lied to Randy about who she was going to talk to. She couldn't walk in there again and say 'Oh Randy, by the way, that friend is John Cena. Hope you don't mind'. That would be crazy. If Randy would find out somehow, he would never forgive her, but that was a risk Trish was willing to make, for some reason, unknown to even her.

**Please Review!**


	15. One Question After Another

**Hey! Well, thanks for all the reviews. It's awesome that you all like this story!**

**Here's the next chapter- let me tell you now, there's a HUGE surprise in this chapter!**

**I don't own anyone in the story!**

**Chapter 15**

Trish walked to the car and started to drive off to the park. Trish knew John wanted to talk to her about the storyline, she just had a feeling about it. When she arrived at the park, there was no one there. Not a single person. Trish found it to be peaceful. She walked to the swing and sat down, waiting for John. When she saw his car pull up to the parking lot, she took a deep breath. There he was, walking toward her. For some reason, she found him to be very hot just then. That thought quickly exited her head when she thought of Randy.

"Hello Trish. How are you feeling now?" John asked sitting on the swing next to her.

"I'm feeling so much better."

"You look good today, Trish." John looked at her and smiled slightly.

Trish smiled back at him. "Thank you. So, what do you want to talk about?"

There was silence for a moment. "Well, I just, ahh, I have something to say to you."

"Okay."

"Please." John spoke quietly.

Now Trish was more confused than ever. "Please what?"

"Take me back."

"John, I can't."

"Why?" John looked into Trish's eyes.

"Because I'm in love with Randy." Trish said slowly, not knowing how John would react to her saying that.

"So, you never loved me? At all?"

"Yes, I did, but-"

"Well shouldn't that be enough?" John looked down at the ground as tears began to swell in Trish's eyes.

"I _loved_ you." Trish paused for a moment to regain her composure. "But _now_ I love Randy."

"But I want you to be with me. Not that cocky bastard. What the fuck does he do to you that makes you want to be with him not me?"

"He makes me feel secure. He makes me feel like I'm acually worth something other than just being a pretty girl who can kick ass whenever she feels like it." Trish sniffled and wiped away a tear that dropped from her eye. "He loves me for the person I am, not the person I can be."

"What does that mean?"

"I can be me, sure. But what people really love me for is the person I act on Raw. On Raw, I'm this kick-ass sexy chick who can get anything she wants by just showing off some skin. But Randy loves me for the dorky, tomboy I really am."

"I love the real you too." John said quietly. "I love you. And love me, too. You just don't want to admit it."

Trish let out a little huff. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I see it in your eyes. You want me, not Randy fucking Orton."

Trish let out a big, loud sigh. "I don't even know why I agreed to meet up with you. You're fucking insane." She hopped off of the swing and started to walk toward her car.

"Fuck, Trish, look." John shouted at her. When he did, she turned around and stared at him.

"What?"

"When are you going to open your fucking eyes? The only reason you're with Randy is because you can't stand seeing him kiss another hot girl. It fucking kills you."

"Shut the fuck up John! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Trish screamed to John, who smiled as she was talking.

"Good bye Trish." John shouted as Trish was running to her car.

Once she was in her car, she drove off to the hotel. She arrived at the hotel, but didn't get out of the car. Instead, she sat there, crying. She couldn't believe what John had just said to her. John seemed so entirely different. It was like she had no idea who she was just talking to. Trish just sat in the car, not listening to the news or music on the radio. She wasn't talking on her phone. She was sitting there thinking about what John had said to her. Did she only want to be with Randy because she doesn't want to see him with someone else? She quickly shook her head at that thought.

"No, I love Randy." She said to herself. "John is just an asshole who wants to fuck me." Trish looked out the window, she saw a couple walking to a car, holding hands. Trish got out of the car and ran to the hotel lobby. Trish walked to the elevator. She leaned her head against the side and closed her eyes. She looked at her watch and noticed it was already 4:30 in the afternoon. _Boy time flies when you're having fun_, Trish thought sarcastically. Once the elevator stopped, she got out and walked to the room. When she got there, she was met by Randy, who looked like he was putting something into his jacket, but she didn't really think anything of it. Randy was just walking to the door as well.

"Hey gorgous." Randy said to Trish as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Hey, sexy. Where are you coming from?"

"Uhh, somewhere. You?"

"I just got back from talking to the friend."

"Are you okay? Your eyes are all puffy. Have you been crying?"

"Oh no, well yes, it's just, umm, I was listening to the radio and a very sad song came on. I couldn't help but cry to it." Trish lied.

"Oh okay."

"Should we go inside now?"

Randy looked around. He just noticed they were still standing in the hallway. "That's a good idea. Just wait though, I have a surprise for you."

"Mmm, okay."

Before they walked into the room, Randy covered Trish's eyes, which made Trish giggle. Randy quietly opened the door and lead Trish in. They stopped for a moment so Randy could close the door. They took a few steps in the room when they stopped. Randy uncovered her eyes. He looked at her face to see her expression. She was in awe. When she looked around the room, she saw flowers, rose petals, candles, the whole nine yards.

"Oh my god! When did you- why did you- how did you- oh my god." Trish was absolutlly stunned.

Randy laughed. "Come here.I have something else to show you." The two walked over to the balcony of the room. When they stepped out, there were candles all along the side. They both laughed for a moment, then everything got silent as they stared into each other's eyes. Trish leaned in and gave Randy a very passionate kiss. He put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him to deepen the already hot kiss. When they pulled away from each other, they both were smiling. Randy knew this was the perfect time.

"Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too."

Randy took out the box that he put in his jacket as he lowered himself onto one knee. "Well, then you wouldn't mind marrying me, would you?"

**Will she say yes? I don't know (yeah I really do lol) you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I'm mean aren't I! Oh, Well :)**

**Please Review this chapter if you liked it (or not)!**


	16. The Answer

**Hey! Thanks for all those who reviewed the last chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, semester finals are coming up and because of that, I'm not sure when I'll update again. Thanks to Ali for helping me out with this chapter again!**

**Warning:This Chapter Contains Sexual Content!**

**Chapter 16**

Trish's mouth dropped. She was in heaven. There she was, standing before this gorgous man of hers, who was on his knee, asking her to marry him. All she could do was stand there, staring at the ring that was in the box. It was a gorgous ring. She was so caught up in everything, she completely forgot about Randy.

"Well?" Randy had to ask Trish.

"Oh, oh OH right! Of course I will marry you Randy." Trish started to cry as he put the sparkling ring on her finger. "This is amazing."

"No, you are amazing." Randy said to Trish.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you did all of this." Trish said, looking around the balcany and the room, covered with flowers and candles. "It's beautiful." Trish looked right into Randy's eyes. "I love you so much, you have no idea."

"Yeah, I think I do."

He leaned down and gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her and returned his kiss passionately. She could feel the passion building up in her and her arms slid lower down his back as they kissed. Without breaking the kiss, he led her back to the couch and laid them down on it with him on top of her. She wanted him so bad and from the bulge pushing against her thigh, she knew he wanted her too. As he slid his hand down the bottom of her shirt then under it to rub her stomach, she moaned quietly and ran her fingers through his short hair. He touched her breast and she squirmed and pulled him closer.  
Soon, he broke the kiss then looked longingly in her eyes.

"Come here Trish," he whispered. She answered with another passionate kiss and he climbed from her and they headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Once in the room, his lips hungrily met hers again and he grinded his body against her. Soon, he broke the kiss long enough to remove her shirt and toss it on the floor then his lips smashed against hers again. He wrapped his arms around her back and unsnapped her bra then let it fall to the ground. His lips left hers as they traveled down her neck, over her chest, then finally settling in on her breasts. He took her left breast into his mouth and licked and bit her sensitive nipple causing her knees to go weak. He let go of her nipple and kissed back up her chest and neck before gently pushing her back onto the bed. He laid her down and pulled off her jeans and panties. Once she realized she was naked, she reached up and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. She leaned up and kissed and nibbled his nipples as he pushed her head into him and ran his hands through her hair.

Randy laid her down of the bed and climbed on top of her. Once again, he began to kiss down her chest to her belly. Slowly, he made his way down between her legs. He kissed the inside of each thigh a few times before spreading her legs and began slowly licking her clit. He licked and sucked and soon slid two fingers into her. She moaned and thrust her hips to meet his fingers. She was about to explode and she didn't want to without him being inside her.

"No, no... not.. yet." Trish said, panting. She pulled him from her and rolled them over so she could be on top of him.

"I want to..." Her voice wandered off as she kissed her way down from his chest to his throbbing member then took it into her mouth. She only took about half of him in and she flicked her tongue along his shaft. Then she took him all the way and and shook her head feriouciously.

His back arched off the bed. He grabbed the already tangled up sheets and pulled them vigorously then said," Oh God, Trish, you gotta...stop." He pulled her up and put himself back on top again then began to once again suckle on her breasts.

She groaned and said huskily,"Randy, please, I want to feel you inside me, please!"

He smiled as he spread her legs and slid the tip of his member into her wet hole. He slowly entered her then pushed gently. She couldn't stand it much longer and whispered in his ear,"Don't hold anything back, baby. Gimmie it all. I can handle it."

With that, he began to pump hard and fast. She felt her climax building up and she couldn't hold it in any longer."Oh God, oh, Randy, oh yeah," she moaned as she came and he ground himself into her, intensifying her climax, her entire body trembling uncontrollably. Once she came down from her high, he took her legs and put them over his shoulders and began to pump harder and faster than before. With his size, this made it a little painful for her but she loved every second of it.

As he came to a climax, he thrust hard into her and wailed,"Oh God, Trish!" He grinded himself into her as he released himself, deep inside of her, causing her to peak again.

"Oh Randy!" she felt him quiver above her then he pumped a few more tims to make sure he'd released his entire load into her, then he let her legs fall to either side of him before he collapsed onto her.

They lay there a few minutes catching their breath then he said, "I don't know if you're gonna belive this but, I'm sure that was the best sex I've ever had."

"I believe you, because it's true for me too." Trish said as she noticed something sparkling out of the corner of her eye. She looked around and noticed it was the ring.

She smiled slightly and looked at Randy. "Thank you."

Randy rolled off of her and leaned on his elbows. "For what?"

"This." She held up her hand to show Randy the ring. "And everything else you've given me."

"Oh well, you are very welcome." Randy turned his head toward the clock. "It's already 9 at night."

"Wow." Trish yawned and reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed her panties and put them back on. Randy also put his boxers on and laid back down. Trish took the covers and straightened them out a little. She covered herself and turned toward Randy, who was already looking at her.

"Hi." Randy said childishly.

"Hey." Trish said back to Randy as she slid toward him. Trish laid her head on his chest and felt him kiss her head. She was in heaven. Trish held up her hand and looked at the ring. She smiled as she could already imagine the wedding day. Then, she drifted off to sleep.

**Well, there it is! She said YES (in more ways than one hehe)! As I said before, I'm not totally sure when I'll update again.**

**Please Review if you liked this chapter (or not). Remember, advise and critism is always welcomed!**


	17. What shall I pick?

**I'm sorry this isn't probably the update that you all wanted but I had to delete the other chapter 17 and replace it with this one.**

**I just had to change some things in this chapter for the next chapter to fit.**

**I don't own anyone mentioned in this story. **

**And FYI- This chapter takes place two months later...**

**Chapter 17**

"And here is your winner and the new women's champion, Lita!" Lillian announced to the crowd, along with everyone watching on tv, who was shocked at the outcome. As Lita walked up the ramp, holding the women's championship tight, she turned around and looked at Trish, who was sitting on her knees with a blank look of confusion on her face. Trish had just lost to Lita. Even worse, she lost the women's championship to Lita.

Trish made her way to the back as the crowd cheered her on despite her loss. She gave one last smile to her fans and disapeared into the back. She was walking to the locker room, when she came across her good friend, Ashley.

"Hey Trish."

"Hi Ashley. I'm guessing you saw the match." Trish reached in the cooler next to her and grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip of it.

"Yeah. Sorry about the loss, but it still was an ass-kicking match. You rocked. You definitely deserve all the praise from the fans."

"Thanks for that compliment but I still lost my championship. God, you know I wonder why they made me lose it to Amy (Lita). Probably because they wanted her and Adam (Edge) to be the reigning 'King and Queen' on Raw. " Trish let out a huff to what she had just said. There was a silence for a minute.

"Well, Trish, I've got to go. I have a date with Matt now. Bye."

"See you around." Ashley walked off and Trish just stood there. She let out a deep breath and started to walk off. She got to the locker room, sat down on the bench, and held her head in her hands as she thought about the match with Lita and what went down. She was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in at your own risk." Trish spoke through her hands.

"Don't worry about me. I think Iknow self defense. Or something like it." A familiar voice made Trish look up to see who it was.

"John, what are you doing here?"

"Chill. I just wanted to congratulate you."

"For what? I lost the match between me and Amy. And to top that off, I lost the championship to her also."

"I want to congratulate you on a superior match that's all. I thought you did very well, until the end."

"Oh gee thanks." Trish told John with a very fake tone in her voice. "Is that all." She asked, now speaking in her normal voice.

"Well, and I wanted to tell you this."

"What?"

"That no matter what goes on between that bastard Orton and I, I just want to let you know that I am always here for you. Always." John smiled at Trish and left, which made Trish confused. She was alone for a couple minutes when someone else knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Hey sweetie. Good match out there tonight." Randy said, sitting down next to her.

"Don't try to make me feel better now. Please." Trish muttered, not even once looking up at Randy.

"Okay, but look, you will get it back so don't worry about it. I'll be around here if you want to find me." With that, Randy got up and left. Trish just sat there thinking for a while. She wanted that belt back, hell, she _needed_ that belt back. After a while, she got up and packed her stuff and headed to her car to go back to the hotel. When she arrived, she slowly made her way to her and Randy's room.

"Hello?" Trish asked when she opened the door. It was dark so she assumed Randy wasn't back yet. When she turned on the lights, she found a letter on the table by the door.

_Trish,_

_Im getting some food with the guys_

_be back around 10 _

_love you, Randy_

Trish put down the letter and set her bags down. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the water to the bath. She stripped off her clothes and got into the bath. She laid in the soothing, warm water. She couldn't help but think about what John had said to her.

"I just want to let you know that I am always here for you. What the hell does that mean?" Trish asked herself. A little while later, she heard the door open and close. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her tiny body

"Trish, you here?" She heard Randy ask quietly.

"I'm right here." She said quietly as she stepped in front of him. Randy stood there in almost awe. He thought she was so beautiful just then with a towel around her and her silky blonde hair up in a messy bun.

"Randy?" Trish's voice broke him of his consintration. "Are you okay baby?"

"You are so beautiful. Do you know that?"

"You tell me everyday." Their mouths met for a quick kiss before Trish stepped away from him. "Not tonight, okay? I just need some rest. I had a really tough day."

"I understand."

"Okay, I'm gonna get some clothes on then I'm going to bed okay?" Randy nodded as she walked past him to the bedroom. He felt sorry for Trish. She was forced to give up her most prized possession, the championship. And to Lita, of all people. He knew that her women's championship meant the world to Trish. He knows what it feels like to give up the championship when you're not ready to.

The next morning Randy woke up to see he was alone in the bed. He sat up and looked around. There were clothes everywhere, the entire place was a mess. Randy got up and walked around. He saw no Trish, not even a sign of Trish being there.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to make my own food." Randy said to himself, walking out to the kitchen. He made some eggs, toast and a bowl of cereal. Just when Randy finished eating his breakfast, Trish walked through the door. He could tell she had been at the gym working out.

"Well, did you finally decide to get up, mister sleepyhead?"

"What do you mean? It's only," Randy turned around to look at the clock. "9:30. What time did you get up?"

"Oh about 6:00."

"6:00? Jesus. What the fuck for?"

"I had to let out some steam. You know, about the match last night among other things." Trish thought about the conversation she had with John last night in her locker room.

" Oh, well, feel better now?" Randy asked through his last mouth full of food.

"Yes, much better. What about you?" She asked, taking off her shoes and walking to him.

"I'm good." Randy turned to Trish, only to be met by her lips in a passionate kiss. The two were just getting into it when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Trish asked over the phone. "Oh hi. I'm good." Over the next couple of minutes, the only words coming out of Trish's mouth were 'yes', 'no', and 'mmm'. Trish finally hung up.

"Who was that?" Randy asked.

"Oh that was Vince." Trish told him, nonchalantly.

"And?" Randy asked impatiently.

"Oh well, he said that next week I get a rematch against Lita."

"That's great!" Randy said to Trish who was smiling like no other.

"Yes and next week, I get my chance for revenge on that bitch. I get a chance to kick her ass like no other." Trish hopped up and sat on the counter top in the kitchen. "I mean, do you know how long we've hated each other?"

"I'm just guessing a long time."

"Yep. Oh and another thing, Vince said that I, myself, get to pick the stipulation of the match."

"That's fucking awesome. What are you going to pick?"

Trish thought for a moment. "I know." She gave a wicked smile to Randy.

**There's the new update. Hope you all liked it :)**

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
